


The Coin Flip

by The_genetic_man



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_genetic_man/pseuds/The_genetic_man
Summary: Two bored friends don't know how to spend their evening when they decide to play a strip game involving flipping a coin.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Coin Flip

Saturday evening. We had just finished watching a movie and didn’t know what to do next. It was way too early to sleep but we weren’t in the mood to watch another movie. I stopped the movie and went to go sit next to her on the bed, trying to think of something to do but I was getting distracted. Distracted with her playing with her feet. She was wearing socks as usual but all I could think about was taking off her socks to reveal her feet. I had longed to see them; I had never seen her feet before but I tried every time we were together to see them. I then came up with an idea.  
“Why don’t we play a little game. We take turns flipping a coin and if we guess what side it lands on, the other person has to remove an item of clothing but if we get it wrong, we have to.”  
She looked at me anxiously. “You’re serious?”  
“Yeah why not? It will be fun. The blinds are down and it won’t make much noise. I can lock the door if it will make you feel safer.” She took a moment to pause and sighed.  
“Sure let’s do that. We have nothing better to do.” 

I was genuinely surprised she agreed to do it but I kept my cool so that I didn’t show how excited I was. As I walked to lock the door, a thought crossed my mind. There is a chance I could lose this and still not see her feet but there was also a chance I could see everything.  
“Wait, do we have the same amount of clothing? Top, jeans, bra, panties and socks.” I pointed at each area. “I have one less than you do. Let me get a jumper.” I went into the closest and pulled out a jumper.  
“You’re wearing that backwards” She told me as I was putting it on.  
“It doesn’t matter. I’m probably going to take it off in a minute.” I looked around for my wallet so I could get a coin out to use. It took a little bit of time as I had forgotten I had left it in my bag from earlier.  
“I don’t have any coins in here. Do you?”  
“Probably not.” She shrugged. I stood there for a moment to think of some alternative and then I pulled out my phone.  
“We can just use a coin flip app instead.” I sat down next to her and installed an app. I made sure that she was looking so that she didn’t think I was using an app that will always make me win.

After it has installed, we were ready to play. I was slightly shaking in anticipation but she hadn’t noticed.  
“Do you want to go first?” I say as I gesture her the phone.  
“Sure. I pick heads.” She pressed the flip button and we waited for it to land. It was heads so I had to take something off. Naturally it was the jumper.  
“See I told you I was take this off in a minute. I also pick heads.” It was heads again. She had to take something off. I contained my excitement but I couldn’t help but to smile. She slowly took off her top to reveal her plain white bra. I stared at them for a brief moment before she crossed her arms over them to cover her bra up. I handed her the phone as she guessed heads again but this time it was tails. She had to take another item of clothing off. This time it was her jeans. She had matching panties on, plain white. I was hoping it would be frilly but I was still happy to see them. She then quickly crossed her legs. It was my time to spin. I could see she was nervous. If I get it right, I would see something of hers that I had not seen before.

I guessed tails but it was heads. I had to take something off. I decided to take off my jeans as they were making my erect dick uncomfortable. I took them off and faced away from her as I readjusted my dick so she didn’t see. It was still obvious. I sat back down and she looked at my bulge.  
“What does the winner get at the end of this? She asked. I hadn’t thought about that. I was so focused in seeing her feet. I had to quickly think about something.  
“How about the winner gets to take a full body photo of the loser for them to keep and then something the winner can choose? Does that sound fair?” She nervously nodded and said yeah and took the phone.  
“I will pick tails this time.” The coin was flipped and it landed on heads.  
“You got to take something off now.” She froze there. Not moving at all. Almost as if she had turned to stone. “Unless you want to stop here. We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”  
“No. We can continue” As soon as she said that, she lifted up her feet and took off her socks. My dick was moving like crazy; I couldn’t stop it. She looked right at it and then into my eyes. She was smiling and slightly blushing.  
“It’s your turn.” She said with a hint of giggling in her voice. I chose tails and it was heads. I took off my shirt and now we were both equal. She had her bra and panties, and I had my boxers and socks. 

I gave her the phone. She chose heads and it landed on heads. I took of my socks as she made a pouty face. That meant I only had one item of clothing left. This could be the last flip of the game. I chose heads and watched the coin flip. It landed on heads. I was still in a chance of winning. I knew what I wanted her to do if she lost. She didn’t hesitate to remove her bra. Her nipples were quite perky. All the anxiety from earlier had done. She was bouncing on the bed, ready to make the final coin flip.  
“You ready to lose? I have the perfect thing for you to do.” She said with an uplifting tone.  
“Yep. I’m all ready for you to lose” She laughed and chose heads.  
“Head didn’t fail me the first time. Let’s hope it doesn’t fail me the last time.” The flip felt longer than the others. Almost like the app knew what was at stake. It had finished flipping. It was tails. I had won.

She didn’t seem disappointed that she had lost. She happily took off her panties and I could see how wet she was.  
“Here have this as the trophy.” She handed me her panties and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. “Looks like you have to take a photo of me now” I smiled and nodded.  
“Yep and also something else.” She stood up against the wall and started to gently finger herself. What she didn’t know was that I had taken a video as well as a photo.  
“Well that was the other thing you want me to do?”  
“I have two possible things and I’ll let you choose what one to want to do. You can either suck me off or you can give me a footjob. Both will be until I cum.” As I say this, I take off my boxers. She took a moment to think about it.  
“Well I would prefer to give you a blowjob but I saw how much you were twitching when I took off my socks so let’s go with the footjob.” My smile was beaming from ear to ear. I really wasn’t expecting her to choose that but I wasn’t going to complain. 

We laid down on opposite sides of the bed and she began to rub her feet up and down my dick. This was the first time I had received one and also the first time I saw her soles. I was always more of a soles person so I knew it wouldn’t take that long for me to cum. She stopped for a moment.  
“Grab your phone and record all of this.” I got my phone and did just that. I was focusing on her and not the phone but I managed to keep everything in frame. Her smooth soft feet felt amazing on my dick. Her feet were putting me in a trance. I couldn’t take my eyes off them. A moment later and I had cummed. My cum went all over her feet. I hadn’t cummed this much before. Her cheeks were rosy red. She leaned forward and slid a finger in my cum and then stuck it in her mouth.  
“Mmm. Very tasty.” She went back for more as I relaxed. I looked up at her.  
“What did you have in mind if you had won?” She pointed to her bag as she sucked on her fingers and gestured me to give it to her. I handed the bag to her and she reached in the bag to pull out a small packet.  
“I did have this in mind but we can always do that tomorrow just before I head back home.” She went into the bathroom to clean up. After she returned, she joined me on the bed to lay down.  
“That was a lot of fun. We should do that again some time.” She said as she played with my dick with her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never publicly posted any of the stories I write but I decided other people might enjoy it. Let me know what you think about it.


End file.
